1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic reflecting hologram supported in a transparent matrix and its method of preparation.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,526 discloses preparing copies of a hologram using a photopolymer as the copy material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,170 discloses a process of metallizing a substrate wherein a transfer member is metallized by vacuum deposition of the metal, a varnish is applied to the metal and the resulting assembly applied to the final substrate. The varnish is cured and the transfer member is removed leaving the metallized substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,209 discloses a process for metallizing a substrate wherein a polymeric film is treated with a release agent, and a layer of metal is vacuum deposited over the release agent. An adhesive is applied to the metal, the adhesive is adhered to a substrate, and the polymeric film removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,984 discloses a laminated identity card containing core layers carrying security markings.